


Captain Wolf

by AlexanderWolf748



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Human-Animal, M/M, animal sex, transfur, wolf - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderWolf748/pseuds/AlexanderWolf748
Summary: 从一场致命的坠机事故中幸存下来，Alexander机长却发现他的身体发生了一些奇妙的变化。他的命运就此与西伯利亚广袤的荒野相连。
Kudos: 7





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 1、文章可能含有兽交情节，相关章节会在开头警告，不适者请绕道。  
> 2、文中可能有多处粗口及血腥/暴力描写。  
> 3、为避免人名音译造成误会，文章中全部人名使用英文。

有人说，一切都归结于命运。Alexander曾经一向对此嗤之以鼻。但现在……他望着缩在身边熟睡的同伴。也许这世间的一切，真的都是命运的安排……  
1993年夏。苏联刚刚解体。红色铁幕仿佛在一夜之间崩塌，好奇的西方人纷纷涌入新生的俄罗斯，想要一睹铁幕之下社会主义超级大国的真容。  
Alexander 也是这时第一次踏上了西伯利亚广袤而寒冷的土地。这是一次奇妙的旅行，庄严的克里姆林宫和西伯利亚无边无际的针叶林深深的刻入了Alexander的记忆，但他怎么也不会想到，他命运的旅程竟也从这里开始。


	2. 折翼铁鸟

三年后。1996年。  
“我真他妈是受够了！”这是Alexander今晚第五次重复这句话了。此时他正驾驶着一架波音747-400F型全货机飞行在西伯利亚上空。  
“得啦，又不止你一个人不喜欢半夜上班。”Harrison坐在副驾驶座位上，打着哈欠回应他的机长。他们已经连续飞了三段航线了，这趟落地莫斯科以后他们就可以休息了，换下一班机组重新开始新一天的任务。“夜班我倒是可以接受，谁叫咱们飞的是货运。可这飞机，”Alexander忿忿说道，使劲拍了一下仪表板，“这他妈就是个会飞的垃圾桶，从里到外全是垃圾！” 仿佛飞机自己也认同他的说法，他们头顶的的阅读灯闪了一下，然后彻底不亮了。Alexander哑然，和Harrison对视一下，两人同时大笑起来。Harrison笑着说：“幸好我们和这家破公司的合同也要到期了。哎，也说不定还没到期， 公司就要倒闭了——这么远的航线，居然连备份机组都不设！”Alexander调整了一下嘎吱作响的驾驶座：“不是不设，公司里能飞747的人本来就剩不下多少了，况且只有两架快散架了的747，又没必要再雇人。” Alexander 和Harrison自幼相识，原本同时受雇于一家英国的航空公司，但后来的经济萧条使得他们被公司裁员，之后又被现在这家俄罗斯的名不见经传的小公司挖走。今晚他们负责执飞北京到莫斯科的货运航班。至于这架飞机，公司为了充门面，买了架超期服役的破二手货，简单的检修一下就拿来用了。倒是很符合“战斗民族”的一贯作风。Harrison继续聊着天：“那么，这份见鬼的合同到期之后，有没有打算去哪？”  
“去哪？”Alexander苦笑了下，“现在这种时候，你觉得还有哪家公司会愿意出钱去多养几个飞行员？他们巴不得将钞票撕成俩半发给我们呢！”说话间，他伸手按了几下顶板上的阅读灯开关，“那么你打算去哪？”“不知道，也许是Fedex。听说他们还在招人。”Harrison耸耸肩。“Fedex？你想去体验那些三发机？”Alexander挑眉，“就你重着陆的次数来看，我觉得你飞那些飞机的话，它们的起落架第一次着陆就会被你直接戳进机翼里吧。”“嘿！”Harrison抗议道，“我那是‘扎实落地’！”“省省吧你，”Alexander翻了个白眼，“扎实落地能落出让那些机务担心的的水平也是没谁了……”  
Alexander还没说完话，两人右侧就传来一声巨响，机身随之猛然向右倾斜。“Damn it！我就说这破玩意是个会飞的垃圾桶！”在大作的警报声中，Alexander下意识地将驾驶盘向左掰到极限。这个动作起了效果，飞机逐渐恢复了水平。两人开始检查到底是哪里出了问题。  
故障显而易见：起火的三号发动机已经彻底没有了动力输出。“灭火后通知莫斯科发动机故障需要引导到最近的机场，拿出发动机起火检查单，我来控制。”Alexander尽量冷静地说，此时他握住操纵杆的手因为紧张有一点发抖。  
“Mayday Mayday Mayday这里是贝加尔国营航空228号，我们有一台发动机失效需要到最近的机场降落，重复，发动机失效需要引导到最近的机场着陆！”Harrison焦急地等待着空中管制中心的回应。过了仿佛有一个世纪那么长，无休无止的无线电噪音中终于传出了人声：“贝加尔228，呃，这里是莫斯科。……你刚刚说发动机怎么了？”“我说，三号发动机起火，需要引导到最近的机场着陆！”Harrison用尽全身力气对着话筒喊道。“呃……贝加尔228，发动机起火，需要引导着陆对吗？”“确认！”Harrison快要把他的话筒扯下来了。“呃……228号，机场雷达故障，屏幕上看不到你，可以呃……报告一下你们目前的呃……位置航向速度还有高度？”  
“坐标北（无线电噪声）8度，东经1（无线电噪声）6度，高度350，航向254，地速250节。”“跟他说液压系统受损！”Alexander插话。“er……莫斯科，我们的液压系统受到损伤，操纵困难，请求引导至最近的机场着陆。”“呃……莫斯科收到，228号，右转航向290，27海里有一座军用机场可以降落。” Harrison转头和Alexander对视一眼。“就那吧。”Alexander点头道。“228收到，右转航向290。”Alexander小心翼翼地控制着这架受损的庞然大物转弯，同时祈祷着这上了年纪的老飞机不要散架。  
突然，机身右侧又传来一声巨响，紧接着是碎片击中蒙皮的声音。“又怎么了？”Alexander现在最想问候的就是那帮维护这架破烂的技工的母亲。“听起来像是三号引擎解体了。”Harrison紧咬着下嘴唇，帮助Alexander稳住飞机。  
“他们说离机场还有多远？”Alexande问道。“应该还有25海里。”Harrison简单估算了一下，回答。“见鬼!“Alexander爆了粗口，“这么近的距离这种天气我们早该看到机场的灯光了，可这外面啥也没有！”窗外一片黑暗，没有一丝光亮。“莫斯科，这里是贝加尔228，请确认机场方位和距离。”Harrison向管制中心确认航向。“228号，航向290，机场现在应该离你们……呃……23海里。”无线电那头迟疑了一下，才回答。与此同时，飞机又激烈地抖动了几下，右翼开始明显地下沉。这只受伤的铁鸟开始不受控制的右倾，呈螺旋状下落。  
“Don‘t sink, Don’t sink……”警告的声音响彻驾驶舱。随着高度降低，飞机的速度也在增加，这让控制变得稍微容易了一些。“还是看不到机场。”Alexander现在已经满头大汗了，“那个见鬼的跑道到底在哪？！”“我也不知道！我……我觉得我们已经飞过了！”Harrison的额头同样冒出了豆大的汗珠，手上疯狂地翻着文件，“航图上什么也没有……”“Damn it！”Alexander咒骂道，努力使飞机保持平飞。此时飞机的高度已经掉到了不足三千米。如果保持现在的下降率，他们就会在几分钟之后一头栽进西伯利亚的针叶林里。而窗外却依旧看不到任何有人造设施的迹象。  
“把油都放掉，能放多少放多少，我们找地方迫降。”Alexander再次看了一眼窗外，果断放弃继续浪费时间寻找机场。  
“嘿！那是什么？！”Harrison突然指着飞机右前方的一块反光的带状物喊道。“看上去像是一处冰封的湖面。Alexander评估到，“就这样吧，我们在那里着陆。”  
波音747庞大的机身笨重地转着弯，机头艰难地对准湖面的方向。“放松，宝贝，放松……”Alexander紧咬着牙关，额头上青筋暴露，紧握驾驶杆的手因为紧张而颤抖着。警告灯疯狂地闪烁着，驾驶舱里充斥着告警系统机械的电子音。  
Sink rate，sink rate  
Too low terrain  
Whoop whoop pull up，pull up……  
飞机离树梢越来越近。“操！我们飞不到湖面！”Harrison大喊道。“我他妈知道！”Alexander吼了出来。他把操纵杆尽力向后拉，试图越过树梢。机头抬起了一个微小的角度，但飞机拒绝爬升。“哗啦！咔擦！！”舱外传来了机翼斩断树干的声音。“FUCK IT！！！！！！！”Alexander骂道，紧接着一声巨响，飞机重重地砸在冰封的地面上，驾驶舱里的灯光一瞬间全部熄灭，一个大火球从机身左侧爆了出来，警告也像被掐住喉咙一样戛然而止。“操！Harry！”Alexander看见Harrison的头撞到了驾驶盘，瞬间不省人事。“停下来！”Alexander下意识的去踩刹车，才意识到起落架在刚刚撞到树木的时候估计就已经报销了。747庞大的机身挣扎着弹回空中，撞倒了一大片树木，然后再次狠狠地砸在地上，高速向前冲去。就在飞机第二次撞击地面的时候，Alexander感觉到有什么东西击中了自己的太阳穴，紧接着，他的世界变成了一片黑暗。

雪白色的狼在森林中疾驰，月光在他身后拖着一道长长的影子。另一条奶油色的狼紧随其后。现在正值盛夏，虽然天气依旧寒冷，但是森林里却到处都是躁动的气息。蓦地，跑在前面的白狼停下了脚步，仔细嗅闻着空气中隐隐的气味。“怎么了？”奶油色的狼跟在白狼身后停下，询问道。白狼没有答话。“Storm？”奶油色的狼再次出声询问。被叫做Storm的狼转了下耳朵。“有入侵者。”他仔细分辨着残留在地面上的气息。奶油色的狼立刻紧张起来：“需要通知狼群吗？”他问道。Storm犹豫了一下。“不用，这是一只刚离群的小狼，没有什么威胁。”他再次确认了一下地上的气味，“Rafe，你现在回去巢穴那里，看着幼崽们，我最不希望发生的事就是有陌生狼找到巢穴。”“可是……”被叫做Rafe的狼并不放心让Storm独自去追逐入侵者。“快去！”Storm命令道。“明白。”Rafe低下头表示服从，“你多小心。”“嗯。”Storm动了下耳朵，目送Rafe跑向巢穴的方向，转身顺着地上若隐若现的气味痕迹跟踪而去。  
深夜的森林并不平静。四下里充满了各种不知名的虫子的低语声，不远处湖边青蛙的咕咕声，以及夜行性猛禽划过树梢的哗啦声。Storm在茂密的树木中快速行进着。亿万年的进化赋予了他无与伦比的嗅觉、听力，和一双能在最黑的黑夜里看清前路的眼睛。在这片森林里，狼是夜间当之无愧的主宰。Storm停了下来。入侵者就在附近，他能从空气中最微小的气味痕迹中觉察出来。和其他头狼不同的是，除非必要，他从不会杀死误入领地的陌生狼，他觉得那是一种浪费。他只把误入者驱逐出领地边界，便不再追踪。“咔擦。”细微的断裂声传入Storm的耳朵。他猛地转过头，眼角勉强捕捉到一抹仓皇逃窜的银灰色影子。他没有犹豫，迅速追了上去。只需要迫使这只入侵者再向前跑一小会，对方就会离开Storm的领地。  
“！”蓦地，Storm停下了追逐的步伐。天边隐隐有不明的噪音传来。他抬起头，天气晴朗，月光畅通无阻地透过树梢洒下来，给森林中的一切镀上了一层银色的光辉。星星在夜空中闪烁着，组成一条银色的光带，一直延伸到天边。没有暴风雨来临的迹象。但是隆隆的噪音却没有停下的意思，反而越来越近了。Storm为这不属于森林的诡异声音而焦躁不安，再低头，发现入侵者早已不见了踪影。但是他现在也没有心思再去追踪一只误闯领地的陌生狼了，天边传来的隆隆声已经大到Storm能感受到地面在为之颤动。“喔呜——”他仰起头发出一声长嗥，向守在巢穴的狼群发出警告，然后迅速转身向来时的方向跑去。隆隆声越来越大，树梢的积雪纷纷扬扬地落下，在树枝上筑巢的鸟类也纷纷弃巢而逃。Storm快速冲进一处空地。没有了树梢的阻挡，他终于撇到了闷雷般的轰鸣声的来源：一只比他见过的所有猛禽都要巨大的巨鸟，它的“眼睛”像太阳一样发出刺眼的光芒，翼展足足有三棵松树放倒然后首尾相接排在一起那样宽；它一边飞行一边发出雷鸣般的叫声，右边的翅膀后面拖着两道长长的火焰，照亮了森林的夜空。这只“巨鸟”仿佛迷失了方向，沿着他的领地边缘摇摇晃晃地向大湖飞去。Storm的思路顿了一下。刚才那只入侵领地的灰狼是不是往那个方向去了？没有精力多想那只倒霉的狼会遭到什么厄运，Storm迈开修长的四肢，以最快的速度向巢穴赶去。他必须要保护他的幼崽们，无论如何。  
一声炸雷般的巨响从Storm背后传来。他停下脚步，回头望去，只见冲天的火光从树林中升起，半边天空都被染成了明亮的橘红色，甚至站在如此远的地方他都能感受到熊熊烈火辐射出的热浪。被大火加热过的灼热空气很快被夜风送入Storm的鼻腔：烧焦的树木、没能逃跑的动物尸体被烤糊的味道，还有那几乎掩盖一切的浓重的“巨鸟”血液的气味。Storm的身子抖了抖。他明白了，他看到的根本不是什么森林里的鸟儿，那是人类的造物，只有人类骑着的“巨鸟”的血液才会发出如此浓烈刺鼻的气息。他仰起脖子发出一声短促的嗥叫，询问巢穴是否一切安好。很快，Rafe告知平安的嗥声就从巢穴的方向传来。Storm悬着的心放了下来，没再焦急地冲刺，而是放慢脚步向狼穴的方向小跑回去。大火很快就会自己熄灭的。他想。祝那只“巨鸟”上的人类安息。


	3. Alexander·狼

北极的夏天，虽然是一年中最热的时候，但这里的气温依旧只有几摄氏度。太阳24小时照耀着这片纯洁的土地，生活在此地的原住民们世世代代繁衍生息，仿佛从来没有被打搅过。但是几天前，从南边传来的一声巨响打破了这里的平静。  
“哦，操。”Alexander艰难地试着抬起头。他依稀记得自己在迫降的时候被什么东西击中了太阳穴，晕了过去。他试图爬起来，想着要赶快把自己和Harrison拖出这架随时可能爆炸的飞机。  
但他很快就发现了有什么地方不太对劲。奇怪的是，他身下是冰冷的雪地，而不是想象中凌乱的驾驶舱地板。这通常意味着他在迫降的时候被抛出了飞机。  
‘妈的，被甩出来居然没摔死……’Alexander小声咒骂着，再次尝试站起来。但腿部随之传来的剧痛让他放弃了这么做的念头。“见鬼，一定是骨折了……”他嘀咕着，试着低下头去看看自己的伤势。但是他看到的东西却让他差一点再次晕厥过去。“这他妈的……这他妈是什么情况？！”Alexander发誓如果这是上帝给他的报复，那他一定要把以前对耶和华的不敬全部收回——他眼前看到的根本不是想象中自己沾满血的身体，事实上他身上现在看起来一点伤口也没有。但是现在他宁愿看到自己血肉模糊的下半身也不要看到这个！那看上去根本不是人类的下半身，那是……一条覆盖着银白色毛发的、来回晃动着的长长的狼尾巴。 他试着用“手”去摸一摸身体上的其他部位，却发现原本以为是自己的手的部位也变成了覆盖着银白色毛发的爪子。他同时也发现了为什么他看不到自己的腹部：他的视线被突出的吻部挡住了。是的，Alexander发现他从空难中活了下来，身体却变成了一只彻头彻尾的西伯利亚狼。“我他妈一定是在做梦。或者下了地狱。”Alexander念念自语，但腿上传来的又一阵剧痛提醒他，这不是什么梦境，也不是什么地狱，这是再真实不过的现实。  
他颓然地躺了回去。“这么说……我算是死了？”他把自己的手——不，爪子——举到眼前，呆呆地看着它们。“上帝，我到底做了什么，连死都不能痛快一些？”Alexander有点想哭。他很想就这么躺在雪地上，等着严寒来给自己一个解脱。但混乱的脑海中浮现出的一点点记忆让他暂时放弃了自杀的念头。  
“Harrison……”Alexander像突然想起了什么似的打了个激灵。他记得Harrison在着陆的时候撞晕了。这么说，他的老朋友很可能还没死，而且现在依然被困在驾驶舱里面。“操操操……操！”Alexander狠狠咒骂着，也许现在还不是去自杀的时候，他得先想办法把老朋友救出来。  
“真希望到时候别被他一斧子劈死。”Alexander咬着牙用狼的姿势站起来，笨拙地挪动新的四肢，跟着残骸散落的方向挪过去。   
坠机地点比他想象中要近得多。还没看到残骸，混乱的气味便涌入了他的鼻腔：烧焦的塑料、加热又冷却的金属、挥发的燃油和电缆被烧糊的气味，以及折断的树木散发出的松香——可惜那对于现在的他来说一点也不好闻。Alexander皱了皱眉头。继续半走半爬了十多分钟，Alexander就看见了横躺在森林空地中的飞机——或者说，曾经是架飞机的一大堆扭曲的金属破烂。飞机的零件散落得到处都是，大翼早就不知道哪里去了，机身后半截也不见了，一台发动机躺在一棵被撞歪的大松树底下。货仓里的集装箱横七竖八地堆在雪地上，很多集装箱都已经散架了，里面的货物流了一地，大多数货物都已经支离破碎。而机身的前半段和驾驶舱还勉强保持着完整，几棵树干粗壮的松树支撑住了驾驶舱，让它不至于翻倒在地。但这也给Alexander造成了很大的困扰——显而易见，狼不会爬树。

心中第一百次诅咒航空公司的经理还有那帮维护飞机的人以及设计这架飞机的人都不得好死，Alexander开始寻找能爬上驾驶舱的方法。机身已经断开了，豁口处全是张牙舞爪的铝质蒙皮，看起来非常锋利。‘那一定会很疼……’Alexander看着其中一根戳出来的金属，耳朵不由自主地贴到了脑袋上。但好像除了这里以外没有什么其他的进入飞机的方法了。Alexander咬咬牙，在一边的空地上简单试了试自己的新身体的弹跳高度——后腿传来的疼痛再次让他倒抽一口冷气——估摸着豁口离地面的高度，他深吸一口气，后腿猛然发力，身体堪堪避过一块利刃状的金属，跌入了货仓里面。  
“操，真他妈疼……”Alexander咬着牙皱着眉头，在地板上打着滚试图缓解后腿的疼痛2。这里的气味更加刺鼻，而且混入了一丝血液的香气。‘香气？’Alexander为自己下意识冒出的形容皱眉。摇摇头把奇怪的想法甩出脑海，他开始寻找前往驾驶舱的道路。  
货仓里有一架梯子可以上到驾驶舱。Alexander祈祷驾驶舱的门没有变形卡住。他咬着牙，用不疼的那条后腿一瘸一拐地登上梯子。这对还远没有适应新身体的Alexander来说难度不亚于攀登珠穆朗玛峰。等他好不容易爬到二层，整个身体仿佛都已经散架了。  
“操，说好的狼的耐力呢……”Alexander累得趴在二层的地板上，小声咒骂——虽然他现在说不出话，但他就是要诅咒——再一次地——这架飞机的设计师。  
驾驶舱的门整个从门框上掉了下来。透过变形的门框，Alexander可以看到驾驶舱里面。座椅已经不在原来的位置上了，中间的控制台翘了起来，顶板脱落，靠着几根电线挂在天花板上；纸质文件散落得到处都是；挡风玻璃早就碎了，呼啸的寒风正从外面灌进来。Alexander的视线在自己曾经的身体上停留了数秒。虽然他以前看过不少血腥恐怖片，但眼前的景象还是让他差点吐出来：四肢扭成一个奇怪的角度，颅骨被什么东西击碎了，整张脸已经塌了下去，脑浆和血液溅的到处都是；胸口也被驾驶杆戳穿了，驾驶盘整个陷进了胸腔里面，血液在机长座位底下积成了一个小湖泊。  
Alexander拼命忍住逃跑的欲望，强迫自己把注意力放在右边的Harrison身上。右边的情况看起来要好很多。安全带发挥了它应有的作用，在剧烈的减速撞击时把昏迷的Harrison牢牢地固定在他的座位上。所以虽然满脸是血，但看上去Harrison仍然有呼吸。  
Alexander在副驾驶座位旁边来回走动着。他不知道应该怎样叫醒昏迷的Harrison。而且……他犹豫了一下。他需要在第一时间向他的老朋友表明自己的身份。他的目光在驾驶舱内来回打量着。一块脱落的装饰板引起了他的注意。他的爪子应该可以轻易在上面划出痕迹。Alexander试了试。痕迹不算特别清晰，但足够看清了。他想了想，在板子上写下了一行字：  
I‘m Alex.  
对于Alexander来说爪子用起来还是很别扭，所以他连续尝试了好几次才勉强让字迹能够辨认。很是不习惯地低下头叼起那块板子，Alexander费力地爬上歪在一边的中央控制台。Harrison的座椅在撞击时发生了前倾，因此他现在是肩膀顶住驾驶杆。Alexander又想到了自己被驾驶盘穿透的样子，身体不由得又是一阵战栗。甩甩头把不愉快的画面赶出脑海，努力忽略身后那具血肉模糊的尸体，Alexander再次强迫自己把注意力集中到营救Harrison这件事上来。  
要做的第一件事是把Harrison叫醒。但是Harrison昏迷得很沉，无论他怎么用身子蹭、用嘴拱、用爪子扒拉都没法把老朋友叫醒。最终他有些不难烦了，隔着衣服轻咬了Harrison一口。“走开，哥们，我再睡一会……”Harrison可能还以为他正睡在和Alexander合租的房子里，一边咕哝着，手一边在空气里胡乱推了推。“……”Alexander无语地看着老朋友又睡了过去。不过总归是有反应了，他本来悬着的心也放了下来。他更用力地对着Harrison身上没受伤的部位咬了一口，小心地控制力度以免给老朋友身上再加个伤口。“行了行了我马上起来……”Harrison迷迷糊糊地念叨着，习惯性地试图把手举过头顶伸个懒腰，结果随即因为拉扯到伤口而发出一声惨叫，然后彻底清醒了。  
“嗷。”Alexander轻轻叫了一声，尝试引起Harrison的注意。毫不意外，看到他的一瞬间Harrison就差点再次吓晕过去。Alexander在心里翻了个白眼。是谁一天到晚说喜欢动物，到了动物园里就把持不住的来着？  
“当啷。”Alexander被吓得地往后一跳，差点跌入自己原来身体的怀里。野狼的本能让Alexander下意识地做出了防御动作，但他很快就回过神来。  
Harrison此刻正捏着自己的右臂，表情混合着恐惧和痛苦。一把救生斧掉在地板上。看起来Harrison试图拿救生斧自卫，但由于手臂骨折没能成功。  
——我是不是应该庆幸你骨折了？  
Alexander腹诽，不过他还是迅速将提前准备好的写好字的板子叼起来对着Harrison。他看见老朋友的眼睛睁大了。  
“你……啥？”Harrison的声音因为寒冷和惊讶而有些颤抖，在Alexander听来有种莫名的滑稽感。‘真可惜狼笑起来人类看不出来。’他想，点点头给出了肯定的回答。Harrison发出了一声响亮的呻吟。“见鬼，我一定是发烧了，要不就是还在昏迷。” 看着老朋友摊在座椅里不知所措的样子,Alexander没来由地想笑——这是他从昨晚起飞算起第一次感觉有什么东西让他发笑。  
‘行了，伙计，你没在做梦。‘Alexander“说”。看到Harrison一脸茫然的表情，Alexander才反应过来他现在不会说话。看着老朋友还在自我催眠，他有些不耐烦地上去给了对方一个最直接的回答。  
他一爪子拍在老朋友肩膀上。  
“啊嗷！疼！”Harrison又发出一声惨叫。“好了好了，我知道我没在做梦了。”他用没受伤的那只手把Alexander推开，然后解开安全带扣试图从座位里爬出来。  
Alexander把一只爪子按在Harrison肩膀上阻止了他的动作。毕竟降落时Harrison撞到了头部，很可能伤到了颈椎，这种时候最忌讳的就是乱动。  
“喂，我没事……”Harrison抗议。Alexander瞪了他一眼。Harrison立刻闭嘴了。很好。迄今为止Alexander终于发现了一件变成狼的好处——那就是瞪起人来效果比以前好太多了。  
‘坐那别动。’Alexander用眼神告诫Harrison。接着，他开始仔细检查起老朋友身上的伤口。粗略看来，Harrison的额头上有一道很深的口子，那是撞击时头磕在驾驶盘上造成的。右手也折断了。不过两处伤口都不致命。对于从天上掉下来的人来说，这已经非常侥幸了。Alexander不是医生(他自嘲着：“现在连人都不是了”)，没法处理错位的右臂。不过狼的本能告诉他，舔干净伤口可以有效的降低感染的几率。  
舌头碰到伤口的感觉有些奇怪。有一股浓烈的血腥味和脓液的味道，尝起来有一点咸。Alexander小心地舔着。有些伤口已经开始变干，头发被固结在凝固的血液和脓液里，看起来杂乱不堪。发炎的伤口有种特殊的腥臭味。这种味道混合着Harrison身上的气味，让Alexander有种奇怪的感觉。一方面，血腥气会刺激他作为狼的食欲；另一方面，他曾经的人类的记忆又让他有一种恶心感。  
‘……这都什么跟什么。’Alexander再次为自己的现状黑线了一下，嘴上却是更加仔细地舔祗着Harrison的伤口。  
幸运的是，那些伤口其实没有看上去那么严重。严寒虽然给Harrison的生存造成了很大的困难，但同时也抑制了致病微生物的繁衍。而且大部分伤口都只是皮外伤，身体可以轻易对付这类伤口。  
Harrison在舔舐下有一点局促不安。毕竟相处了那么多年的老朋友突然变成一只大狗狗还帮自己舔伤……怎么想怎么诡异。所以没一会他就把Alexander推开了。  
“拜托老兄，”Harrison再一次挪动身体试图从座位里爬出来，“先帮帮忙，让我离开这个见鬼的座位，”他抱怨着，“这太他妈难受了！”  
Alexander打量了一下副驾驶座。好吧，他承认，那看上去确实不怎么舒服：整个座位在撞击的时候已经向前倾斜了，所以即使将座椅的靠背放到最后，整个椅子看起来依旧是直的。但关于Harrison的颈椎，Alexander还是有些不放心。‘有个夹板就好了……’Alexander想着，眼神落到了早上的时候他用来刻字的那块装饰板上。  
‘很好。’Alexander眼前一亮，用后腿支撑起身体，牙齿干净利落地咬断了从天花板上垂下来的几根电线。把装饰板垫在Harrison脖子的位置，用电线把板子固定在Harrison背上，一个简易的固定装置就完成了。然后Alexander让Harrison用没受伤的那只手撑住自己的背部，一点一点地从座位上挪出来。  
‘操，你真的应该减肥了。’Alexander感到腰上一沉，差一点撑不住Harrison的重量，咬着牙在心中吐槽道。他把Harrison的行李箱拖出来凑合着给老朋友当椅子。Alexander活动了一下发酸的腰和四肢，狠狠瞪了某个就知道吃的胖子一眼，换来老朋友一个无辜的眼神。  
寒风呼啸着从破碎的挡风玻璃钻进来。“A……Alex？” Harrison颤抖着呼唤。“嗷？”Alexander轻叫一声回应。“帮我……咯咯咯……拿点……点……衣服，行……行吗？这……这里……有……有一点……冷……”Harrison尽力把话说清楚，奈何上下颚总是控制不住地打架。刚才刚从昏迷中醒过来，又被Alexander·狼吓了一跳，然后又费力爬出变形的驾驶座，他也没觉得有多冷，但现在闲下来了，刺骨的寒风便一个劲地往衣服里钻，单薄的飞行员制服根本起不到什么保暖效果。  
“……”Alexander在心里暗骂自己蠢，怎么会连御寒这么基础的事情都忘记了。不过他现在是只狼，浑身上下都被厚厚的一层毛发覆盖着，根本感觉不到冷，所以也就忘记了还要保暖这回事。  
“你坐在这里别动，我去给你拿衣服。”Alexander比划着“说”。确保对方明白了自己的意思后，Alexander一瘸一拐地离开驾驶舱——他记得有几个集装箱里面装的是军用御寒衣物。  
‘操，还是这么疼——’Alexander艰难地从梯子上爬下去，皱着眉头甩了甩一直疼痛的左后腿。他现在可以确定那种疼痛不是骨折——那样的话他早就不能走路了——感觉更像是软组织被拉伤了。‘妈的，希望只是挫伤这么简单。’Alexander咬着牙，心中第一千零一次诅咒那个把自己变成这样的上帝。  
装货物的集装箱早在第一次撞击的时候就摔散了，所以要找到Alexander需要的东西并不难。几套棉衣就散落在原先应该是机翼的位置，Alexander随便叼起了两套看上去大小合适的——随后又想起了什么，松开了其中一套。返回的路上他注意到雪地上似乎还零散有一些包装依旧完好的货物。‘也许应该看看那里面都有什么……万一有用呢。’Alexander想着。  
不过，在那之前，他首先要给Harrison送一套衣服上去……他可不想他的老朋友活过了空难结果被活活冻死。费力地把大衣拖到梯子旁边，Alexander看着离他有三米高的上层甲板，心中第一千零三次诅咒这架破烂的设计师。他试着把衣服抗在背上，用嘴咬住来控制着它不滑下去。这方法看起来有点用处，至少他的前爪搭上了二层的地板。‘再来一下——’Alexander给自己打着气，最后一次发力，把沉重的军用大衣拖了上来。  
“……操。”Alexander已经累得连骂人的力气都没有了。他现在只想把自己缩成一个球然后睡一觉……  
‘这是什么见鬼的睡姿……’Alexander摇摇头，为自己的想法黑线了一把。好吧他承认，对于狼来说缩成一团睡再正常不过了。不过他现在还不能睡觉，Harrison还得靠他帮忙。“真他妈的。操。”Alexander咒骂着，费力地把大衣拖进驾驶舱，帮Harrison穿上。  
“好多了，谢谢，老伙计。”Harrison靠在驾驶舱墙上，用没受伤的那只手揉着Alexander背上的毛。“你的腿怎么了？”他注意到了Alexander进来时一瘸一拐的走路姿势。Alexander摇摇头表示自己也不知道，“不过应该没啥大不了的。”他用爪子在装饰板上划道。Harrison皱着眉头看了Alexander的后腿一会。不过他也没什么好办法，他又不是兽医。“我得再睡一会，感觉我有一整年没睡过觉了似的。”最终他放弃了纠结Alexander的腿伤问题，找了个舒服些的姿势躺在驾驶舱地板上。“好梦。”Alexander帮Harrison盖好大衣，他知道Harrison的身体需要休息来恢复。  
看着Harrison的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，Alexander的心情终于放松了一些。不知怎的，他现在也感觉特别困，哈欠不由自主地打了出来。不过他还是决定在睡觉之前，先检查一下外面那堆破烂里面还有没有什么可以用的东西。  
Alexander记得起飞之前他在查看货物清单的时候有看到军用罐装食品、压缩水果罐头之类的货物。说实话他也不是很明白那帮伏特加进了脑子里的家伙为什么要空运这些完全可以用铁路运输的东西，不过现在他才不在意那么多。他只是个开飞机的，运费又不用他出。况且，这些东西现在简直就是他和Harrison的救命稻草。  
他回到之前他找到棉衣的位置。几个完好的罐头就躺在不远处。Alexander把他能找到的罐头和衣物都堆积到一处，这些东西都是他和Harrison在这里坚持到救援队抵达的必备资源。  
把这些东西拖回驾驶舱对Alexander·狼来说绝对是个不小的挑战。本来他就不习惯用四条腿走路，更何况一条后腿还有伤。于是最后，他决定把收集来的食品先都堆在一层货舱，等需要的时候再下来取。  
忙活了一上午Alexander依旧没能搬完全部的物资。但此时他已经累的接近虚脱了，本能让他吐着舌头，像条大号的狗那样喘着粗气。“真他妈……”Alexander在心里咒骂着，明明电视里的狼可以连续跑上一天一夜大气不喘，怎么到他这里情况就完全不一样了。可是发牢骚归发牢骚，该干的活还是要干完。他咬咬牙，给自己打着气，衔起身边的一个罐头继续向货舱里运着。  
忙进忙出地往破损的机身里面搬运食物的Alexander没有注意到，空地边上的一块岩石后面，一抹雪白的身影一闪而过。


	4. 不速之客

直到太阳快要消失在地平线下面， Alexander才终于将所有的物资都搬进剩下的半截机身里面。他在机身的破洞外面用捡来的破烂勉强升起了一堆篝火，祈祷这至少能防止熊或者狼之类的猛兽误打误撞钻进他们的这个金属小窝。好不容易忙完的Alexander疲惫地攀上摇摇晃晃的金属梯子，信步走进驾驶舱，安心地看到Harrison仍然在呼呼大睡。他长舒了一口气。倦意涌了上来。他现在也急需睡一觉来缓解疲劳……  
但空气中弥漫着的浓烈的血腥味却刺激着他的神经，让他无法好好入眠。‘操他妈的……’Alexander无力地甩着尾巴，但他始终没法鼓起勇气去把自己以前的身体拖到外面。他又不敢把Harrison独自抛在驾驶舱里自己跑去下面睡觉，没办法，最终Alexander只能缩到离那具尸体尽量远的一个角落里简单休息一下。  
Alexander再醒来时天依旧亮着。他稍微疑惑了一下，旋即想到这里是北极附近，一天只有两三个小时的黑夜很正常。Harrison还在昏睡，身上的伤口已经结了一层薄痂。Alexander自己这边也稍微好受了一些，后腿上的疼痛已经几乎消失了，满身的疲倦感也一扫而空。感叹着野生动物惊人的恢复能力，他头一回感觉变成狼可能也不全是坏事——当然，这不是说他就要原谅那个就会折磨人的上帝。  
学着电视上看到的狼的样子伸了个懒腰，Alexander决定先看看Harrison的情况。看起来他的老朋友昨晚睡得并不安稳。本来盖在身上的棉衣被丢在一边，整个人也在地板上躺成了一个“大”字形。  
Alexander皱了皱眉头。他还不知道他这位发小还有踹被子的习惯……他用嘴叼起掉落在地的棉衣，重新给Harrison盖上。但Alexander旋即发现Harrison的状态很不正常。脸色发白，呼吸急促，而且体表温度高得吓人。很明显这是发烧了，很有可能是着凉和伤口发炎共同作用的结果。  
“Fuck it！！！”Alexander抓狂。那个杀千刀的上帝就不能让他有一天安心日子过——  
嘴里一边骂着，Alexander小心翼翼地帮Harrison盖好衣服，转身去货舱里找些吃的，还有水，然后再多拿两件大衣上来。他得先帮Harrison恢复体力，然后免疫系统才有希望发挥它应有的作用。  
艰难地顺着梯子下到货舱，Alexander小步跑向自己昨天堆放物资的地方。一缕陌生的气息被寒风送进Alexander的鼻腔。他猛地停下脚步，警惕地四处张望。货舱里看上去没什么异常，扭曲变形的金属，角落里自己收集起来的还能吃的速食食品，以及对面的一个大洞。但狼的本能告诉他，有什么地方不对劲。Alexander疑惑地甩甩头，怀疑自己是不是太多虑了。但理智告诉他关于生存的问题还是听从新身体的本能比较好。   
Alexander附身的时候似乎没有完全抹掉这具身体原来主人的记忆。他脑海里还有这只狼幼年时跟着其他成年狼学到的一些基本的生存技巧，比如如何利用气味追踪可疑的目标……等一下……Alexander突然反应过来是什么东西让他本能地紧张了。  
这个地方，有其他狼来过！  
Alexander浑身的毛瞬间炸了起来。他现在是一只连身体都还不协调的半吊子狼，还拖着一条扭伤的后腿；驾驶舱里折了一条胳膊的Harrison遇到一只真正的野狼恐怕也帮不上什么忙。他们现在如果真的和这个“访客”对上，只怕是凶多吉少。  
“Damn it……!”Alexander咒骂道。他觉得他这两天爆的粗口比他前半生加起来的都多。先是被航空公司当机器人超负荷工作，然后又是被维护不当的破飞机从天上坑了下来，再然后自己又莫名其妙变成现在这副样子，现在还多出来一个有可能威胁到他和Harrison生存的劳什子“邻居”。原谅他实在是没心情去注意自己的语言问题。  
凭借着新身体灵敏的嗅觉，Alexander跟着那股若隐若现的陌生味道在偌大的残骸里面绕着圈子。但对方似乎很小心。断断续续的气味痕迹领着Alexander里里外外转了一大圈，除了从几根散落的毛发和外面雪地上的一些爪印得出对方的身份似乎是条白狼以外，Alexander再没有发现更多的信息。  
——不过单就这一点也足够惊悚了。Alexander皱着眉头。他无法确定附近是不是有一整个狼群——据他所知，狼是一种领地意识极强的动物——亦或是对方只是一条想来蹭点吃的的独狼。如果不巧是前者……那样的话他死前一定会冲着上帝比一个大大的中指。  
‘不过真的狼有这么胆大吗……不是说大部分狼都是怕人的吗？’Alexander纠结着，有些犹豫要不要把这件事告诉Harrison。但是考虑到Harrison现在的身体状况……他迅速打消了这个念头。  
‘还是我自己小心点好了。’Alexander甩甩头，决定还是不要让Harrison操这份心，随意叼起一罐速食食品，拖着它返回驾驶舱。  
“醒醒！”Alexander用爪子推了推因为高烧昏睡不醒的Harrison。“Alex把暖气打开……我告诉过你这个季节炉子得一直烧着……”Harrison咕哝着。Alexander担忧地看着烧得说胡话的老朋友，用嘴叼起被踢到一边的大衣给Harrison盖上，转身就要再去拖一件衣服上来。但Harrison突然用没受伤的那只手紧紧抓住了Alexander的前腿。“？”Alexander被拌了一个趔趄，回过头却发现Harrison正把他往身边拖。“喂，我不是你的毛绒玩具！”Alexander吼道，然后才想起来Harrison根本不可能听得懂他在说什么。他哭笑不得地发现自己被老朋友扯进了怀里，像个大号抱枕一样动弹不得。“暖和……”Harrison无意识地用脸蹭着灰狼后颈上的毛，咕哝着。“……”Alexander无奈望天。“行吧。”他嘟囔着，努力在Harrison怀里翻了个身，将最温暖的腹部和脖子靠在老朋友身上，“好梦，老伙计。”  
距离残骸不远处的树林里，一只奶油毛色的狼甩了甩尾巴，看着那片被坠毁的飞机撞出来的空地，若有所思。


	5. 所谓新朋友

“贝加尔航空228呼叫，收到请回答。”无休无止的无线电噪声。  
“这里是贝加尔航空228号，我们在西伯利亚失事，位置不明，请求支援，收到请回答。”耳机中传来的依旧是单调的沙拉声。  
“有任何人能听见我说话吗？！”  
……  
……  
……  
“操！这根本没用！”Harrison沮丧地把话筒扔到一边。两天前Alexander搜寻剩下的集装箱时意外发现了这部从空难中幸存下来的单兵电台，当时它就躺在一台烧得焦黑的引擎旁边，甚至连包装都是完好的。之后Harrison就一直在尝试用这部电台和外界取得联系。但直到目前为止，耳机里传来的依旧只有无线电单调的沙沙声。  
Alexander用鼻尖掀开帐篷的帘子钻了进来。考虑到现在是只狼的Alexander上下连接驾驶舱和下层货仓的梯子实在不方便，而且驾驶舱里已经开始腐烂的尸体令一人一狼都很不舒服，于是他们就用满地都是的飞机残骸和几套军用棉衣在货仓里搭起了这顶临时帐篷。  
‘有收到什么吗？’Alexander用眼神问Harrison。“别问了。”Harrison丧气地把电台推到一边，向后躺在两件棉衣堆成的垫子上。“哦。”Alexander干巴巴地发出了一个单音节词，听起来像是“喔呜”。他也没法说更多话。离坠机到现在都已经快要一个星期了，还是没有一丝救援前来的迹象，以至于Alexander都开始怀疑那些人是不是以为他们都摔死了所以放弃了。糟糕的是Harrison那条骨折的手臂，如果再不治疗，那就算痊愈了那条胳膊也无法恢复之前的功能了。  
而Alexander一点忙也帮不上。身为一只狼，他现在唯一能做的就是到处跑，搜寻任何可能有用的东西。他找到了两个黑匣子，虽然那玩意现在对他们一点用处都没有，但他还是把那两个摔变形了的橘色铁块叼回来堆在货舱角落；以及飞机的定位信标发射器，这东西一旦掉到水里就会开始不断向外界发出定位信号。Alexander把它浸泡在一桶雪水里，祈祷这破烂还能工作。然后他能做的只有等待。这让他坐立不安。他从来没有这么束手无策的时候——好吧，严格来说他现在也没有手。随着等待的时间越来越长，Alexander心中的焦虑也在快速地增长——他和Harrison都没法再坚持很久了。  
自从第一天Harrison冻感冒之后，他就再也不敢让老朋友独自睡觉了，他现在每天晚上都早早回到帐篷里，用自己身为狼的体温帮老朋友取暖。Harrison除了发烧的那一天刚醒来时发现自己无意识地把老朋友当热水袋用了而感到难为情以外，也逐渐习惯了每天抱着一只灰狼入眠。但这也让Alexander无法跑太远去寻找食物。狼的身体对于人类的食物接受能力并不好，自从第一天晚上他无意中吃到了一小块巧克力结果差点把胃都吐出来以后，他就再也不敢尝试那些速食罐头了。但是捕猎对于一只像他这样的半吊子狼来说谈何容易，偶尔能叼回一两只掉出窝的小鸟或者傻乎乎的老鼠啥的已经是天大的好运了。再这样下去，Alexander担心，且不说他能不能照顾受伤的Harrison等到救援，只怕他自己就要先饿死在西伯利亚的荒原上了。  
而且还有一件事让Alexander格外担心，那个神秘的访客最近似乎来得愈发频繁了。前几天他还在机舱外面发现了一小滩狼尿，凭借这具身体前任主人的记忆，他（有些尴尬地）分辨出留下标记的狼是头雄性，而且身体条件不错。因此现在他几乎能确定对方不是一头碰运气的独狼，要是那样对方不可能敢那么明目张胆地留下自己的气味标记，也不会如此健壮；但至于对方的目的到底是什么，对他和Harrison有没有威胁，Alexander心中完全没有底。他在认真考虑要不要主动出击——去搞清楚对方到底是何方神圣。  
“咔擦。”Alexander的耳朵弹动了一下。声音是从树林里传来的，离他们不远。“怎么了？”Harrison注意到Alexander的反常，问道。‘没事。’Alexander摇摇头。甩甩尾巴表示自己要出去一下，Alexander躬身钻出帐篷。他今天一定要找出那个鬼鬼祟祟不愿现身的“邻居”，这种担惊受怕的感觉他受够了。  
Alexander附身的这具身体保存有关于狼的“语言”的记忆。但他不是很确定在他们附近徘徊的这只狼是否和自己身体的原主人属于同一个狼群——不同狼群间的“语言”通常不一样。  
“谁在那？”Alexander凭着不属于自己的记忆摸索着发声询问。但刚“问”完他就后悔了：如果对方会回答那干嘛还要隐而不现。暗骂自己没脑子，Alexander开始硬着头皮循着雪地上若隐若现的气味痕迹在这片空地上绕圈。  
气味痕迹很混乱。对于Alexander来说，用鼻子代替眼睛寻找东西比他想象中要难得多——他根本无法分辨哪些气味是最近留下的，哪些又是几天前的。这让他在原地兜兜转转了接近两个小时，最终却又回到了远点。  
“操他妈的……”不知道是第几次咒骂那个让一切变成这样的上帝了，他觉得自己大概又跟上次在货仓里那样被耍了。但就在他想要放弃的时候，身后却传来了灌木摇晃的哗啦声。  
一只奶油白色的狼从树干后面露出了头。  
气氛有些诡异，Alexander没想到对方会直接现身，一时间愣在原地不知道下一步该怎么做。  
“你到底是谁。”两狼对视许久，Alexander压制住本能地想要转身逃跑的欲望，用尽量平静的语气问道。但对方显然很是废了一番功夫来搞明白他在“说”什么。这让Alexander产生了一点点挫败感。  
“你，过来。”对方开口。Alexander努力听着，勉强分辨出对方话语里的命令意味。“操，这家伙以为自己是谁，还一副觉得自己很了不起的语气——”Alexander瞬间有点气不打一处来。“凭什么？”他尝试表现得有威慑力一点，但从对方的反应来看，显然失败了。“凭什么？”白狼语气中带着一点嘲笑，“凭你现在闯入了我们的领地。”  
没来由地，Alexander感到一阵怒火上涌，坠机一星期以来积压的愤怒和委屈一瞬间全部涌了出来：他又不是有意想要侵犯，这家伙凭什么一脸抓到贼的表情？“我去你妈的——”Alexander也不顾自己到底能不能打过对方了，后腿一发力，身体便像炮弹一样窜了出去。白狼似乎没想到会有这么一出，慌乱躲闪下被Alexander咬到了后颈，留下两道划痕。  
见一击未能给对方造成显著伤害，Alexander掉过头便想发起第二波攻击，但还没等他反应过来，身体便被顶翻在雪地里。两只狼扭打成一团。结局毫无悬念：不下十秒，Alexander便被奶油白色的狼压在身下，脖子和腹部完全暴露在对方的利齿之下。Alexander知道自己完了。他闭上眼睛，等着对方向他发起致命一击。  
出乎Alexander意料的是，预想中脖子上的剧痛和随之而来的窒息并没有出现。他有些好奇地睁开眼睛，却发现白狼正在他正上方用一种戏谑的眼神看着他。而且对方的表情看上去似乎……有些想笑？  
“Well，”白狼放开Alexander坐了下来，好整以暇地舔舔前腿：“我又没说要把你怎么样，你那么激动做什么？”  
Alexander谨慎地坐起来，惊讶地发现自己身上居然一处伤口也没有。“爆发力很强，反应不错，就是攻击差点准头，太急躁了。”白狼评价，“好好训练一下，再多一点经验，你会是个好猎手。”Alexander警惕地看着一脸轻松的白狼。虽然对方暂时没有伤害他，但他还是尽量向后退，离白狼远一点。“嘿，别紧张，我又不会把你怎么样。”Rafe有些不满地看着慢慢往后缩的Alexander，“就当交个朋友不好吗。”“上一秒你还在说我闯入了你们的领地，现在又说交个朋友？你自己相信吗？”Alexander呲着牙反问。“噗嗤。”Rafe没憋住笑了出来，“还真是个……可爱的家伙。”“你说什……”Alexander刚想炸毛，便被白狼堵了回去：“我刚才又没说完话。我说，我没想赶你走，你可以留在这里。”Rafe又往Alexander身边挪了一点，“但是……必须有我陪同。”  
“喂……！”这他妈简直是欺人太甚！Alexander刚想再次发作，却猛地想起自己和Harrison现在还被困在其他狼群的领地里，没有被咬死或者驱逐出境已经是莫大的宽容，便强忍住想要再次爆发的欲望，勉强点点头：“好。”想了想，又挤出一句：“……谢谢。”白狼脸上的笑容更明显了。“很好。我叫Rafe。你呢？”“哈？”Alexander有点没反应过来。“我的意思是，你看，我们应该还要相处一段时间，”白狼朝Alexander又靠近了一点，“至少应该知道互相怎么称呼吧？”  
“……”Alexander不自觉地往后又退了几步，“……Alex。我叫Alex。”他回答。“Alex。”白狼更加靠近了一些，“不错的名字。”“……”Alexander依旧警惕地盯着对方的一举一动。“放轻松。”Rafe继续向Alexander身边挪动着，“我说了，就当是交个朋友。” “……”Alexander警惕地盯着对方不断凑近的脸。这态度转变好像也太快了点，令他不得不怀疑对方是不是有什么特殊的目的。“啊对了，”Rafe突然想起了什么似的转过身，变戏法似的从身后的灌木丛里叼出来两只兔子：“给你的，就当是见面礼。”“……”Alexander没搞明白这又是哪一出，但是血液混合着新鲜兔肉的鲜甜气味却让他空空如也的胃部一阵紧缩。他迟疑地看着挂着可疑微笑的白狼，又看看地上的兔子，犹豫着该不该接受这份礼物。“我看到了一些你的狩猎尝试。”白狼晃了晃耳朵，“看上去不是很成功，所以我猜你现在应该很饿了。”他用前爪扒拉了一下地上的兔子，见灰狼还是没有动，“那看来是我猜错了。”他作势要叼走猎物，然后毫不意外地看到对面的灰狼呲出了牙。‘真是个可爱的家伙。’白狼在心里想着，再次用前爪将野兔推了出去：“吃吧。”Alexander最终还是在食物的诱惑下屈服了，低下头，几口就将两只兔子囫囵吞了下去。Rafe满意地看着Alexander将兔肉吃了个干净，“真是受不了你。”Rafe又一次往Alexander身边靠了一点，有些不悦地看到灰狼又开始警惕地后退。“不许躲开！”他用命令的语气吼道。  
‘你大爷啊！’Alexander在心里骂着白狼趁人之危的行为，身体却不知怎的放松了一些。但Rafe的下一个动作却让他原地跳了起来。  
白狼在Alexander背上轻轻舔了一下。  
“！？”Alexander彻底炸毛，“你作甚——”  
“怎么，”Rafe有些好笑地看着炸成一个毛球的Alexander，“朋友之间舔毛有什么不对的吗？”说罢又顺着Alexander的脊柱用力舔了一下，引得银灰色的狼一阵颤抖，紧绷的肌肉一下子就放松了下来。“很舒服，对不对？”Rafe一脸恶作剧得逞的笑容，“我说过，朋友之间的正常互动。”‘谁和你是朋友——’Alexander气结，却是没再阻止白狼在他身上的动作。  
虽然对某只奶油色的家伙的主动亲近有些难以忍受，但Alexander还是逐渐接受了身边总是有这么一个黏人的“跟班”的事实。为了不让还有伤的Harrison操心，他暂时没有把自己交到一个朋友（也许可以算是朋友）的事告诉Harrison。虽然Harrison再也没有像第一天那样发高烧，伤口的炎症看上去也减轻了很多，但他不确定如果老朋友再受到刺激会不会有什么新状况。  
另外，他也不愿意费神去想为什么某个家伙直到现在还没有盘问他关于Harrison的事——毕竟一只狼和一个人相处亲密并不是什么正常现象——他现在还有更重要的事要考虑。  
距离坠机已经快两个星期了，遇见Rafe也已经快一周了，他都已经能够流畅地和白狼交流了，但是直到现在也仍然没有任何搜救的迹象。Alexander开始坐不住了，如果再不能把Harrison从这里运出去，他们的食物就会耗尽了。虽然Alexander现在有一个目的不明的家伙帮他捕猎，但他总不能让Harrison也跟着一起吃生肉。  
犹豫再三，他还是决定找Rafe帮忙。  
“怎么，有什么事吗？”Rafe放下嘴里刚捕获的兔子，疑惑地看着欲言又止的Alexander。“……”Alexander有一刹那想要说没事然后自己再想办法，但他的理智告诉他这种时候找熟知这里地形的Rafe帮忙是最好的方案了。  
“是这样。”Alexander硬着头皮说，“和我的某个……人类朋友有关。”他重点突出了“人类”这个词。  
Rafe动了下一边耳朵，“有什么我能效劳的吗？”“我只是想问，”Alexander强迫自己说下去，“离这里最近的人类住在哪？”  
Rafe的耳朵晃得更厉害了。“你想做什么？”“我的朋友……需要一些帮助。一些只有人类才能给予的帮助。”Alexander已经开始后悔来问了。“Well，我可以帮你。”出乎Alexander意料地，Rafe毫不犹豫地答应下来。“但有一个条件。你得先告诉我……你的‘来历’。不要编故事，我会发现的。”  
Alexander犹豫了。他并不是很想告诉白狼他曾经是个人类，他不确定对方知道后会有什么反应。  
“不愿意就算了。”Rafe重新叼起地上的兔子，“你可以去想别的办法找到人类。”说着就起身要走。“等一下！”Alexander叫住Rafe，他发誓要是上帝现在站在他面前，他一定要扑上去撕烂那个糟老头子的喉咙，“我答应你。”Rafe转头，露出一抹意义不明的笑容：“很好，洗耳恭听。”  
Alexander用了一个小时来讲述自己的身世。好吧，也说不上什么“身世”，他变成狼才不过两个星期，唯一的活动就是在空地上四处闲逛然后捡些破烂。  
Rafe花了一些时间来消化Alexander说的话。“Well，我早就看出你很不寻常，”Rafe有一下没一下地用尾巴拍打着雪地，“但这还是……出乎我的意料。”Alexander低着头等待对方的下一步行动。他开始后悔告诉白狼实情了，现在对方很可能已经在考虑怎么快速把他逐出领地然后杀死Harrison……  
“不用担心，我会信守我的诺言。”正在Alexander胡思乱想的时候，Rafe突然说道，“我会带你去找人类。但怎么跟他们沟通是你的事情。”Alexander一时没反应过来，半张着嘴看着Rafe。“这又不是什么大不了的事。”Rafe倒是显得风淡云轻，“人类住的离这不远，带着你们打个来回也用不了多长时间。”‘……不是这个问题啊……’Alexander在心中纠结着。不过他听得出Rafe还有话要说。“顺便，”白狼狡黠地一笑，“我要向你发出邀请：加入我们的狼群。”  
“？”Alexander以为自己听错了。会答应他帮忙找人已经很出乎意料了，现在又邀请他加入狼群？“我说，我邀请你加入我们的狼群。有什么问题吗？”Rafe弹了下耳朵，“我觉得邀请朋友似乎没有什么不对的。”“可是……”Alexander有些跟不上Rafe的思路，不是说狼和人是世仇吗，那面前这只是怎么回事？“我不是很在乎什么传统，我只相信我看到的东西。”Rafe甩了甩尾巴，很自然地回应Alexander的疑惑，“你是我的朋友，你对我们没有恶意，另外你所掌握的知识也会对狼群有很大的帮助，这就够了。除此之外，我才不介意几个夜晚前你是个人类这种问题。”  
“你准备好出发的时候告诉我。另外，我的邀请，希望你考虑一下。”Rafe没有再给Alexander说话的机会，叼起两只兔子中的一只径自走开。  
‘奇怪的家伙。’Alexander在原地坐了一会，回味刚才的对话。莫名地，Rafe的那句“我才不在乎你几个星期前是个人类”让他有种暖洋洋的感觉……他摇摇头，阻止自己的思路滑向奇怪的地方，叼起雪地上的兔子返回他和Harrison的帐篷。


	6. 回家……或者不

两天后的夜晚，西伯利亚东北部开始淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨。虽然现在是初夏，但因为纬度的原因这里的气温依然只有个位数。  
救援队伍依旧不见踪影。Alexander已经开始怀疑那些信标发射器到底是不是还在正常工作了。从坠机中幸存下来的航空煤油早就被他们烧干净了，甚至驾驶舱里的纸质文件和货仓里所有能烧的用不上的货物都被他们扔进了篝火堆，很快他们就再也无法点火取暖和烤肉了。  
现在是狼的Alexander对寒冷倒是不太敏感，但还有伤的Harrison就不好说了。发生骨折的手臂已经有坏死的迹象。本来不算太严重的皮外伤有些也因为严寒而开始溃烂。如果再得不到援助，很快Harrison就会因伤势和冻饿死在这片荒原上。  
Alexander心急如焚，但他现在根本什么忙也帮不上。 ‘去他娘的上帝。’他第无数次咒骂道。他得尽快去寻找救援，但他对于现在如何与人类沟通还是毫无头绪。  
“Alex？”简易帐篷里面传来Harrison的声音。“嗷？”Alexander回应。“能帮我拿点吃的来吗？”“……”  
Alexander随意从货舱角落的罐头里面挑了一个叼回帐篷。剩下的食物已经不多了。最多再维持一个星期Harrison就会断粮。他皱了皱眉头。他需要跟老朋友商量下。  
“谢谢。”Harrison从Alexander嘴中接过罐头，因为右手传来的一阵剧痛而倒吸了一口冷气。“真见鬼。”Harrison小心翼翼地用双腿夹住罐头，用没受伤的那只手撬开铝盖。  
Alexander并没有像通常一样离开帐篷去继续寻找能用的东西。“有什么事吗伙计？”Harrison稍微调整了一下坐姿以便让受伤的右手能放的更舒服一些。Alexander张了张嘴，发出几声无意义的吠叫，然后又懊恼地闭上了。他四下打量了一下，试着找找有没有塑料板一类的东西。最后他决定用空罐头瓶子当写字板。  
‘我，找，救援。’Alexander别扭地用爪子写道。“？”Harrison摇摇头表示不明白。‘我，去找，人，救，你。’爪子划过铝皮发出尖锐的吱吱声，让一人一狼都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Harrison皱着眉头看着那行字。“你说你去找救援？”Harrison把大衣在身上裹得紧了些，“可我们甚至都不知道要怎么走出这片见鬼的森林。而且你现在这样……”Harrison对着Alexander半张着的嘴里露出的两颗看上去有些吓人的犬齿比划了一下，对老朋友的建议表示怀疑。  
“我，有办法，找，人。”Alexander在罐头上划拉着。他犹豫了一下，继续写道：“但，要，办法，沟通。”Harrison皱着眉头盯着那个罐头盒子。犹豫了一会，他摇摇头：“不行，老伙计，这太冒险了。就算你找到人他们也只会对你开枪。”他揉了揉Alexander的脑袋，“抱歉这么说，但是……你现在是只狼，不能指望有人能理解你的意思。”  
Alexander急躁地甩开Harrison的手，‘这他妈是唯一的办法！’他想吼，但从他喉咙里发出的只有一连串犬吠。‘操！’Alexander胡乱划拉了一个空罐头，“这，唯一，方法，救你！”  
Harrison犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头。“Alex，我不想失去一个老朋友。”“我，也，不想！”Alexander用力在铝皮上刻着，爪子几乎把罐头刺穿。一人一狼都愣了一下。  
沉默。  
“也许我有个办法。”过了一会，Harrison开口。Alexander看了他一眼。“我可以跟着你。如果遇到人，我可以跟他们说你是我养的狗。”“你，有伤。”Alexander提醒。“我知道。”Harrison稍微挪动了一下身子，再次因为牵动了右臂而呲牙，“但这是唯一的方法。至少我的腿一切都好。”  
Alexander权衡了一下。‘操蛋的上帝。’他在心里咒骂着，不得不同意Harrison的说法。他根本没有办法让遇到他的人冷静地看他表达意思。最大的可能性就是他在遇到人类的下一秒就被一枪撂倒。  
“……好。”Alexander在铝皮上写下。他又看了看Harrison的右手，空气中愈发浓重的血腥味让他感到不安。生命正在离Harrison而去。“休息，明天，走。”

次日清晨。  
“Rafe？”Alexander尽量大声地呼唤某只奶油色的家伙。他还没有学会如何使用嗥声沟通，况且考虑到他现在是被困在陌生狼群的领地里……他还不想惹麻烦。  
‘又跑去哪里了……’Alexander腹诽。某个大脑回路不怎么正常的家伙总是这样在需要他的时候玩失踪。Alexander猜测对方是回去找狼群了。但现在这也太不是时候了。  
“Rafe！”Alexander再次尝试呼唤。  
依旧没有回应。  
“Rafe！！你tm给我出来！”Alexander现在有种想要把某个家伙狠狠揍一顿的欲望……  
“搞什么，吵死了。”某只奶油色的家伙从灌木丛里面钻出来，压低身体伸了个懒腰。  
“你又跑去哪里了。”Alexander的语气有一点不快。“去找吃的。”Rafe回答的毫不在意。“……”Alexander怀疑打量了下对方，旋即决定放弃纠缠这个问题，“你说过的，要带我去找人类。”Rafe诧异地看了看他。“我还以为你会多准备几天。”  
“我，呃，我的朋友等不了多久了。”Alexander斟酌了一下，回答。Rafe意味深长地看了他一眼。“好吧。”他耸耸肩，“过来把兔子吃了，然后我们就走。”“等一下。”Alexander叫住Rafe。“什么事？”Rafe转过身来。“我需要让……‘他’，跟着一起走。”Alexander硬着头皮说道。“——没问题。”Rafe打量了一下Alexander，答应道。  
Alexander去找Harrison的时候，他的老朋友仍然在帐篷里睡觉。Alexander昨晚已经帮Harrison把东西都打包好了，包括一个装满食物和水的背包、一个用来拖带食物的用飞机残骸以及一个用于固定骨折的右手的夹板。  
‘该起床了，伙计。’Alexander轻轻蹭了蹭Harrison的脖子，把老朋友叫醒。“再睡一会……”Harrison意识朦胧地把Alexander推开，翻个身继续睡。  
“……”Alexander哭笑不得地看着缩在一堆棉衣里面打着鼾的老朋友。‘快起来。’他稍微用力地咬了某人一口。“好的好的，我起来了我起来了……”Harrison吃力地坐起来，斜靠在帐篷的墙上，打了个大大的哈欠。“收拾，走。”Alexander在地面上写下，转身钻了出去。  
“上帝。”Harrison疲倦地靠在帐篷上，“那么急干什么……”他打着哈欠，勉强用左手撑着地面站起来，把棉衣在身上裹得紧一些，钻出帐篷。  
货仓外面有脚爪踩踏雪地的声音，还夹杂着动物的叫声。Harrison好奇他的老朋友在外面忙活什么，于是便扶着舱壁慢慢地地走到机身断口处向外面张望。北极的阳光照在雪地上，反射的光芒对已经很长时间没有到露天环境的Harrison来说有些刺眼，他适应了好一会才能看清外面。“哦天哪！”他差点被刚刚看到的画面吓得跌出机舱。一百一灰两只狼正卧在雪地上撕咬着两只看上去刚被杀死不久的兔子，鲜红的血液沾满了两只狼的脸和他们旁边的雪地。场面着实考验普通人的心理承受能力。  
两只狼听到声音抬起头来。“看起来你的人类朋友遇到了一点麻烦。”Rafe的语气里夹着一丝嘲讽。Alexander有些不满地瞪了某只一眼，对方晃晃耳朵，低下头继续吃着兔肉。“我离开一下。”Alexander甩甩尾巴，小跑着去帮Harrison从残骸上下来。  
“你一会最好给我解释清楚这是怎么回事，你什么时候认识的另一只狼——”Harrison呲着牙，因为惊吓和右臂的刺痛而喘着粗气。 Alexander一脸无辜地看着他。“哦得了吧你。”Harrison无奈地拍了一下灰狼的脑袋。有些事情看来永远也不会变——比如某人总能惹得他心脏病发作。  
货舱地板离地面有大约一米多高。这个高度对Alexander来说不是问题，但对手臂受伤的Harrison来说却是不小的挑战。“下次再飞的时候，”好不容易爬下来的Harrison坐在雪地上喘着粗气，“我一定要让他们在驾驶舱里放把梯子。”  
‘希望还能有下次。’Alexander想，没把这句话写给老朋友看。  
驾驶舱里配备了一根救生绳，本意是用于在迫降后让机组从窗户降到地面。现在它被改造成了一根雪橇绳，绑在一块原先应该是扰流板一部分的金属片上，充当一个简易雪橇，用于携带他们的物资。考虑到Harrison的身体状况，雪橇上只堆放了简单的几样必需品：装着几罐压缩饼干的背包、几件御寒用的棉衣、那台从残骸里翻出来的电台，还有一把救生斧。绳索可以很方便地套在Harrison腰上，或者叼在Alexander嘴里。  
“都弄好了？”Rafe好整以暇地走过来，蹭了蹭Alexander的脖子，问道。Harrison紧张地盯着白狼的一举一动。这是他第一次和一条真正的野生狼靠得这么近，近到甚至都能看见白狼呼气时喷出的白雾。  
“啊，看起来你的人类朋友有那么一点……不欢迎我。”Rafe自在地坐下，冲着Harrison打了个哈欠。锋利的犬齿寒光毕露，上面还沾着一些刚才吃兔子留下的血迹。Harrison的脸色瞬间变白了。  
“……”Alexander在内心做了个扶额的动作。看起来，至少在他们找到人类把Harrison救走之前，他是不会有好日子过了。“你吓到他了。”Alexander 用脑袋撞了一下正以吓唬Harrison为乐的白狼。“我长得很可怕吗？”Rafe做出一个无辜的表情。“如果我没变成狼我也会这么觉得。”Alexander毫不留情地说。Rafe无趣地喷了下鼻息，冲他甩了甩尾巴，“算了。要走就快一点，你的朋友闻起来可等不起了。”说罢便走开了。  
“呼，刚才是发生了什么？”Harrison看着白狼走远后长吁了一口气，这才注意到自己额头上已经冷汗密布。“Rafe有些恶趣味。”Alexander用身上的毛帮Harrison擦掉额头上的汗珠，在地上划道。“你的‘新朋友’还有名字？”Harrison惊讶地挑起眉毛。“看起来所有狼都有名字。我猜。”Alexander回忆起Rafe在和他聊天的时候提到过的几只狼，回答了老朋友的疑问。“该走了，今天还有好长一段路要走。”Alexander在雪地上写道，帮老朋友拉上雪橇。  
头一天的行程并没有Alexander想象的那么艰难。虽然树木密集，灌木丛生，但是树丛中有很多食草动物来往湖边饮水踩出的小径。而且树林中还有大片大片的空地，厚厚的积雪被几周以来的严寒冻得结结实实，踩在上面和踩在粗糙的冰面上没什么两样，因此走起来并不费力。  
Rafe一直走在最前面，不停地低下头嗅闻地上的气味；Harrison拖着雪橇，受伤的胳膊用棉布和金属条固定在胸前，另一只手扶着雪橇的绳子走在中间；Alexander跟在最后，防止Harrison因为体力不支掉队。从太阳的方向来判断，他们大致是在往东南方向走。  
“大概有多远？”Alexander趁着休息的时候问Rafe。“不算很远——对我们来说。”Rafe有一搭没一搭地啃咬着Alexander后颈上的毛发。Alexander已经适应了这种表示友好的方式了，没有表示异议。“可是就这种速度还一直走走停停……恐怕真正到有人住的地方还要两天。”Alexander转了转耳朵。他回头看了一眼疲惫地靠在雪橇上休息的Harrison，心中涌起一股担忧。为了不让Harrison负重太多他只在雪橇上装了三天的食物——和Rafe预计的刚好相同。这意味着只要路上有一点点意外导致延误，他们就有大麻烦了。  
“找到人类之后呢？你打算怎么办？”突然地，Rafe转过头问Alexander。“嗯？”Alexander愣了一下。他还真的没有考虑过这个问题。坠机以来他所有的精力都花在思考如何活下去，以及如何让外界知道他们还活着，至于之后的事他一点也没想过。而现在他们已经上路寻找人类，有些事确实到了应该决定的时候了……  
“我……不知道。”Alexander如实回答。理智上他知道自己此生大概是与人类社会无缘了，但总有些东西是他不愿意放弃的……  
Rafe盯着他看了一会。“算了。”他摇摇头，“这应该是你自己的事情。”没等Alexander有所反应，Rafe就起身走到一边：“我去看看能不能弄来点吃的。今晚就在这里休息好了……”说罢便跳进灌木丛，很快消失在Alexander的视野里。  
……  
‘真是奇怪的家伙。’Alexander摇摇头，转身去叫醒靠着一棵松树开始打鼾的Harrison。他得先和老朋友一起用带着的几件大衣把临时帐篷搭起来，他可不敢冒险让Harrison顶着寒风露天睡觉。  
当天晚上Alexander和Rafe没再有更多的交谈。Harrison走了一整天累得早早睡了过去，而Rafe则一直把自己缩成一个球装睡。Alexander哭笑不得地看着怎么看怎么像是在闹小孩子脾气的Rafe，心里搞不明白自己哪句话刺激到对方了。“嘿。”Alexander用鼻尖拱了拱缩成一团的某只。奶油色的毛球蠕动了一下，没有搭理他。  
“……”Alexander无奈地摇摇头，在Rafe身边卧下。想了想，他又往对方身边挪了挪，直接靠在Rafe后背的毛发上。奶油色的狼僵硬了一下，但没有反抗。“你怎么了？”Alexander拱了拱奶油色的毛团子。“……不关你事。”过了很久，Rafe闷闷地声音才从里面传出来。“噗嗤。”暗笑对方的孩子气，想着睡一觉应该就没事了，Alexander把脑袋埋进自己的尾巴里，闭上眼睛。  
一夜无梦。  
第二天。  
Rafe仍然显得很别扭，总是有意躲着Alexander走在前面很远的地方。Harrison一脸茫然地看着身边的老朋友，不是很理解发生了什么。Alexander回给Harrison一个无奈的眼神。他要是知道某只在犯什么神经就好了。  
“Alex。”突然，Rafe转过头来叫Alexander。Alexander小跑着追上Rafe，“怎么了？”奶油色的狼不留痕迹地往旁边挪了一下躲开Alexander的接触，“看下面。”顺着Rafe指出的方向，Alexander勉强看到有几个正在缓慢移动的小黑点。他们现在处在上风向，所以他无法根据气味判断那是什么，不过看起来像是是鹿或者小牛之类的……  
“那些是人类养的牲畜。”Rafe平静地说，声音里却有一丝隐藏不住的落寞，“最多明天早上，你们就能回到原来的世界了。”Alexander转过头若有所思地看着Rafe，对方似乎是在隐藏什么一样别过脸去。突然地，Alexander明白对方在别扭什么了。“你不想我离开对不对？”Alexander问。“谁要管你怎么样！”Rafe别扭地转过身背对着他。“噗嗤。”Alexander没忍住笑了出来。“你笑什……”Rafe炸毛。“只是觉得你很……嗯……有趣。”Alexander舌头绕了一下，没敢说出“可爱”这个词。1.  
Rafe没有接话，只是盯着Alexander。灰狼的笑容在脸上僵了数秒，最终溃败下来：“对不起……我没办法放弃在人类社会的一些东西。比如Harrison，比如一些理想……”“我理解。”出乎Alexander意料地，Rafe开口，“我理解……所以我没有强求。我会遵守我的承诺，把你们送到人类那里。之后的一切……你自己保重。”  
“……”Alexander张张嘴，却不知道应该说什么。许久，他开口：“谢谢……”  
“嘿，怎么回事？”Harrison气喘吁吁地追上来，打断了他们的交谈。Rafe盯着他看了一会，起身走开。“呃……我做了什么蠢事或者打扰了什么吗……？”Harrison有点尴尬。Alexander摇摇头，用鼻尖指了一下山下牲畜群的方向。“快到了，坚持一下。”他在地上写到。不知怎的，他心里却有一点点希望找到人类的时间能再长一点……  
但无论Alexander怎样想，他们还是在第二天中午之前远远望到了牧场小屋的烟囱冒出的青烟。Harrison难掩激动的心情，直接跪坐在地上，连骨折仍未痊愈的手臂传来的剧痛都没有注意到。要不是连续在雪地里徒步三天，他现在甚至可以抱起Alexander跳踢踏舞。  
“哇喔，我甚至不敢相信我们还能回来。”Harrison激动地说，“Alex，老伙计，我们要回家了！Alex？”他这才注意到老朋友并没有在他身边，转过头却发现Alexander正站在他身后数米的地方，用一种他从来没在老朋友身上看见过的复杂眼神来回看着前面的小屋和坐在他们身后的白狼。  
“你怎么了？”Harrison感到有些奇怪。  
“我没事。”犹豫了一下，Alexander在雪地上写道。他回头望着坐在他身后数米远面无表情看着他的Rafe，张开嘴，想说句道别的话，却发现什么也说不出口。  
“喔呜————”  
森林深处传来一阵悠长的狼嗥。Rafe的耳朵竖了起来，片刻，他仰起头，深吸一口气，发出一声嗥叫，回应着远方同伴的呼唤。  
远处的狼嗥声很快停了下来。Rafe也停止了嗥叫，低下头。Alexander回身走到Rafe身边，最后一次舔了舔白狼的耳朵：“对不起……我必须要走了。”Rafe依旧是面无表情地看着他。“……保重。”说罢，奶油色的狼起身，转身走向他们来时的方向。  
Alexander目送着Rafe的背影消失在树林里。  
“我们走吧。”良久，Alexander站起来，蹭了一下Harrison的裤管，示意对方可以走了。Harrison在雪地里站了一会。少倾，他拉起简易雪橇，跟在Alexander身后向小屋走去。  
在宽阔平整的雪原上，眼睛是会骗人的。明明看上去近在咫尺的小屋，Alexander和拖着行李的Harrison走了一个小时还没有到。  
“对了，Alex，”Harrison突然开口说道，“万一……我是说万一，我没能将你的事解释清楚，万一那屋子里的人执意向你开枪……我们应该怎么办？”Alexander停了下来。“什么意思？”他在雪地上划出一串字母。“我只是在为所有可能发生的事情做好准备。你知道，做个检查单，巴拉巴拉巴拉，诸如此类的事情，免得遇到什么意外措手不及。”Harrison耸耸肩。“我是说，万一我被迫和你分开，你就往回走，到残骸那里等我。我一定会回去找你。”他蹲下来，直视着Alexander的眼睛说道，“相信我，万一出了意外我们不能一起回家，我一定会尽快去接你。”  
Alexander望着老朋友的眼睛，点点头表示自己记住了。  
“继续走吧。”Harrison拍了一下灰狼的肩膀站起来，“我可是累坏了，想赶紧找张床休息一下呢！”  
Alexander和Harrison在大约下午两点的时候到达了小屋的围栏。Harrison疲惫地扔掉雪橇的绳子，喘着粗气抱怨：“我还以为很近呢，这……哎呦，累死我了……”Alexander有些幸灾乐祸地看了某个死胖子一眼。‘平时叫你注意身体别吃那么多你不听，你看现在。’他在心里腹诽。在耐力这一点上，他现在身为一只狼的优势体现的淋漓尽致。  
“扑通。”肉体倒地的声音。‘喂你别在这里睡着啊……’Alexander刚想吐槽，转身却发现Harrison仰躺在雪地里，脸色苍白，呼吸急促。“操操操操操操！”Alexander咒骂着，急忙上前观察老朋友的情况。Harrison仰面躺倒在雪地上，脸色发紫，看上去陷入了昏迷。  
Alexander知道现在一刻也不能耽搁。他迅速衔起Harrison的衣领将他拖到木屋门口，然后拼命用爪子挠着小屋的门，同时祈祷屋里有人。  
小屋的门很快就开了。一个健壮的俄罗斯男子伸出头来看发生了什么事。Alexander刚想比划让那个男人赶紧救Harrison，对方便发出一声惊叫，转身就从屋里的挂架上取下一把猎枪，手忙脚乱地装着子弹。  
“喂！我没有恶意……”Alexander想要辩解，却无奈地发现自己现在除了一连串对人类毫无意义的吠叫以外，什么声音也发不出来。  
“砰！”一声枪响。子弹呼啸着擦过Alexander的耳朵，打在他身后的雪地上。男人见一发未中，手上慌乱地退弹壳，重新装弹。一瞬间，Alexander身为狼的求生本能促使他以最快的速度一头扎进小屋后面的树林里。枪声在他身后响起，第二发子弹击中了他身边的树木，四散的木片在他身上划了好几道口子。  
他眼睁睁地看着那个俄罗斯男人端着枪四处巡视了一圈后将昏迷的Harrison拖进了小屋。Alexander颓然地坐下。也许他再也没有机会见到Harrison了……  
“怎么，回家的计划失败了？”Alexander被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，转头却发现Rafe不知何时出现在自己身后。“我以为你已经回去了。”Alexander打量着对方。Rafe用力舔了一下Alexander的伤口，“我就害怕会发生这种事。”他说道，无视了对方因为刺痛而反射性的躲闪，“你和你的人类朋友往小屋走的时候，我就一直躲在树林里跟在你们后面。”“……”Alexander再次把头转向那个小屋。木屋的烟囱冒出的烟稍微变大了一些，说明有人正在努力生火取暖。至少看起来Harrison暂时是安全的。“我要去解释清楚……”Alexander爬起来想要走出树林，却被Rafe强行按在地上：“你是脑子有问题还是真的活够了？你现在这样出去和自杀有什么区别？”“可是，Harrison……”Alexander挣扎着想要摆脱Rafe的控制。“你个白痴——”Rafe气结，“你那个人类朋友在那边很安全。至于你，我可不敢保证你现在出去会不会脑袋开花。”  
Alexander挣扎的力度弱了下来，像是终于放弃了直接冲出去把自己暴露在枪口下的计划。“别干傻事。”Rafe从Alexander身上下来，但还是时刻盯着他防止灰狼一时冲动造成不可挽回的后果，“你现在要是死了才是真的再也见不到你的人类朋友了。与其在这里哀号，还不如安静下来，好好想想接下来该怎么做。”被白狼按在地上一顿怒吼，Alexander清醒了许多。他的理智开始回笼，之前Harrison对他说过的话开始逐渐在他脑海里浮现。  
“他说要是出了意外，就让我回残骸那里等他……”Alexander的眼睛一点点亮了起来。Rafe恨铁不成钢地使劲咬了Alexander的肩膀一下。“说你是白痴你还不高兴，你那个人类朋友都比你想的周全。”他在内心唾弃自己怎么就看上了这么个傻子当朋友，深刻怀疑自己的识狼水平是不是下降了。  
“那么……你现在打算去哪？”Rafe最终还是放弃纠结自己的眼光问题，开始细心地帮Alexander清理被木片划出的伤口。“我不知道……”Alexander有些茫然地看着那座小屋，“也许回残骸那里？”“拜托你到底是真傻还是假傻……”Rafe瞬间气不打一出来，“你觉得你的朋友可能立刻来找你吗？你还好意思说你几个白天之前是个人类呢，怎么到了这个时候连只土拨鼠的智商都不如？”“我……”Alexander噎住，半晌才有些不服气地反问：“那你说去哪？” Rafe无奈地盯着他看了一会。“跟我来。”他站起身，示意Alexander跟上。


	7. Storm

他像一抹影子般在残破的金属碎片间游走。他本不该如此冒险的。Storm心想。暗淡的火光在Storm身后的舱壁上映上了一个飘忽不定的黑影。他皱着眉头看着那堆篝火。 他不喜欢火，纵然他的记忆深处仍有关于火的美好回忆，但来自本能的恐惧还是难以克服。敏捷地避开几个会发出响声的罐头，Storm悄悄逼近了通道尽头的金属梯子。但莫名地，他就是感觉这只坠毁的“巨鸟”里面，有什么他不得不看的东西，一些他再感到害怕也必须要看的东西……  
动作别扭地攀上摇摇欲坠的金属梯，Storm从半开的门洞向里张望着。那个他担心的入侵者，那只他亲眼看见跑向了“巨鸟”坠落方向却不知如何逃过了一劫的灰狼，正卧在小空间的一角睡着觉，丝毫没有防备。‘我可以现在就解决这个麻烦……’Storm皱着眉头评估着攻击成功的概率。 但他很快放弃了这么做的想法：现在攻击这只灰狼很可能会惊醒旁边的人类。他想着，目光撇向睡着的人类手中握着的斧子。可能是曾经和人类一起生活过的经历使然，Storm能够区分出“拿着武器的人”和“赤手空拳的人”的区别。他不愿意冒这个风险。Storm尽可能轻地进入这个残破的人造物体尽头的小隔间。这里弥漫着的浓烈的血腥味让他不自觉地有种攻击的欲望。Storm皱了皱眉头。不难发现这些血腥气的来源。他小心翼翼地爬上隔间中间凸起来的一个台子，仔细嗅闻着左边的一具血肉模糊的尸体。血腥味和尸体内部腐烂的气息几乎掩盖了一切其他的东西。不过就算是最微小的气味痕迹也逃不过头狼敏锐的鼻子。  
蓦地，Storm的瞳孔睁大了。那股他永远忘不了的味道……记忆的片段在他眼前闪回，那个人抚摸着他的背毛，喂他吃东西，哄他睡觉……不，这不可能是真的。他后退了两步，差点从台子上跌下去。那个救了他的人……Storm呆呆地望着那具惨不忍睹的尸体。他不知该怎样描述自己现在的心情……悲伤？算不上。只能说是遗憾吧……他甚至都没能有机会报答当年的救命之恩。他有些失落地转过身打算离开。但是角落里一个扎眼的银灰色毛球让他驻足。  
Storm还是不能理解为什么 这只灰狼可以如此放松地在这里休息。一般来说狼都会尽量躲得离人类远远的，人类通常也不喜欢离他们太近。像这只这样毫无防备地卧在一个人造的物体里面打呼噜，甚至放松警戒到他进来了都没有察觉，而且旁边就是一个持有武器的人类……实话说，他还是第一次见。他有一瞬间的冲动想上去叫醒对方问清楚是怎么回事。但他转念一想，打消了这么做的念头。不，他不想把这么有趣的家伙给吓跑了。更何况他也还不知道应该怎么开口。  
‘算了，就让Rafe来跟盯着他好了……’Storm无所谓地想着，状似随意地在货舱的地板上抖落了几根毛发，又在外面的雪地上踩下了几处看上去像是仓皇离开留下的脚印，转身消失在密林深处。

“Rafe？嘿，Rafe！”“啊……啊？什么事？”奶油色的狼猛地回过神，一转头就刚好对上Alexander怀疑的眼神。“你又在神游了。”“啊……没事。只是有点困。”Rafe打着哈哈。“……”Alexander显然不相信他的解释，不过他也没再追究。“有什么事吗？”Rafe问道。“没啥，就是怕你一边做白日梦一边走路再一头撞到树上。”Alexander甩了甩尾巴，讽刺道。“……”Rafe瞪了一眼Alexander。不过他刚才的确是在走神。他又想到了那天晚上自己回到狼群告诉Storm这只“来历不明”的灰狼的身世后，Storm告诉他的故事。  
“你刚才说什么？”雪白色的狼猛地转过头来盯着Rafe。奶油色的狼被吓了一跳，他从没在自己这个同窝兄弟身上见到过那种眼神。“我说……那只狼——据他自己说——曾经是个人类。”Rafe小心地说着，同时观察着Storm的反应。“你刚才说那只狼叫什么？”Storm急切地追问，一种可能性让他的心情无法控制地激动起来。“Alex。是个蛮好听的名字。”Rafe回答。 “那……那只灰狼说他的，呃，”Storm稍微顿了一下考虑用词，“他的……上一个身体，是那个人造物体里面的人类尸体？”“是的，不过这……”Rafe不明白为什么Storm会如此关心这些事情。“不……不，这不可能。你确定他是这个意思？不是在扯谎？”Storm打断Rafe的话，问道。他以前很少这样做的。“他是这么说的。”Rafe给出了肯定的回答，“而且我不觉得他在编故事。”Storm感觉自己的心情突然变得十分愉快。已经很久没有什么事能让他开心起来了。“这太神奇了……哦，太棒了……”他低着头喃喃自语。 “什么太棒了？”Rafe还是很好奇。他们的头狼很少表现得这么的……急切。 “啊？啊！”Storm迅速回过神来，“怎么了？”“我说，什么东西太棒了？”Rafe心里的疑惑更强了，以往他的兄弟从来不会漏过他说的任何一句话的。“这个。”Storm勾了下嘴角，“你还记得我以前和你说过的，一个神奇的人类的故事吗？”Rafe愣了一下。“你确定他是……？”“你有把握那只狼说的是真话，那我也有把握他是。”Storm笃定地回答。“你一定帮我照顾好那只灰狼，尽快把他带回来。他对我很重要。”“……没问题。” 虽然内心仍有疑虑，但Rafe还是答应了。不过话说回来，他本身也就对那只才认识不久的灰狼有种莫名的好感……  
Rafe强行把自己拉回现实。 Storm交给他的任务是照顾好身边这只灰狼，并尽快把他带回狼群。他不清楚他的同窝兄弟为什么会如此笃定Alex就是那个特殊的存在，但是他从不怀疑头狼的决定。  
没有了Harrison拖后腿，两只狼的行进速度其实相当快。仅仅过了一天，Alexander就已经能闻到随风飘来的“残骸空地”的混杂气味了。可能是度过了最初的适应期的缘故，Alexander的耐力也恢复到了正常狼应有的水平。在雪地上自由奔跑却不会感到体力的限制对于Alexander来说是种很神奇的体验，这种感觉带来的快感甚至不亚于他小时候难得的被带到公园玩耍。  
不过愉快归愉快，有些事还是要解决的。  
“你打算带我去哪？”Alexander 趁着休息问Rafe。“啊……去见一个家伙。”Rafe微笑着回答，“相信我，你会喜欢他的……”不知怎的，Alexander突然觉得白狼脸上的笑容透着一股危险的气息。“什么家伙？”Alexander警惕地问道。Rafe继续微笑着。“我们的……王。”Rafe将身体前倾，几乎是趴在Alexander耳边说道。  
“我还以为你是头狼。”Alexander怀疑地盯着Rafe。奶油色的狼没忍住，噗嗤一下笑出声来：“Well，我才不想抢Storm的位置。”“Storm？”Alexander打断了Rafe的话。 “啊，他是一个……很不错的家伙。你会喜欢他的。”Rafe不负责任地回答，丝毫不在意Alexander抱怨的目光，“快点走吧，人家还等着我们呢。”  
“等一下，”Alexander叫住转身想走的Rafe，“我又没选择留下来。带我见你们的……王，有什么意义？”Rafe的脚步顿了一下， 脑海里再次浮现出Storm不止一次跟他讲过的故事。 ” “等遇见他，你自己就会知道了。”他回过头意味深长地看了Alexander一眼，然后继续往前走。“你这叫什么回答——”Alexander气结。  
第二天一早，两只狼就回到了那片布满残骸的空地。Alexander望着那顶仍然立在货舱里，现在却空空如也的帐篷，心里莫名地有点不是滋味。“他会回来的。”Rafe难得安慰了Alexander一句。“是啊……他一定会。”Alexander把自己的视线从帐篷上收回来。对于Harrison，他绝对相信对方会信守诺言。

白色的狼在雪地中踱步。Storm感觉有些烦躁。两天前从远方传来的Rafe的嗥叫声告诉他那只灰狼选择了跟着那个人类回去。虽然理智提醒他物种转换这种事简直就是天方夜谭，那只灰狼肯定是在编故事以免被攻击，但他还是不愿意放弃好不容易得来的一丝希望。  
实在是太久没有过什么值得兴奋的事情了。  
几只幼崽靠了过来，争相舔着Storm的口鼻。他们在要求食物。Storm无奈地坐下，将胃中最后剩下的一点东西反刍出来喂给幼崽们。狼群没有多少食物了。 春天过后狼群里的小集体相继离开了聚集地，留在Storm身边的只有他的同窝兄弟Rafe和两只已经上了年纪的公狼。虽然现在还是夏天，食物相对丰富，但是在缺少成员的情况下他们只能捉到一些野兔之类的小动物，这些东西对于正处于快速生长时期的幼崽来说根本就是杯水车薪。而如果到了冬天……Storm不敢想象到那时狼群的情况。而现在幼狼们还太小，无法跟着狼群长途追猎；Rafe还没有回来，也就意味着如果要出去捕猎就必须把幼崽单独留下。这个风险是Storm不愿意承受的。  
‘要是Eva还在就好了……’Storm突然感觉鼻子有点发酸。Eva是狼群原本的雌性首领，Storm的伴侣。Storm永远忘不了四个月之前的那个黄昏。好几只发出震耳咆哮的怪鸟在狼群头顶盘旋，投下象征着死亡的阴影。他清晰地记得坐在其中一只怪鸟上的那个人类。那人手里拿着一把枪，那种让所有狼胆寒的武器，像在取乐一般对着他们扫射。他带领狼群冲向茂密的丛林，因为他知道人类的怪鸟在密集的树木中间毫无用武之地。子弹在他们身边爆开，溅起大片的雪花。Storm成功带领狼群冲进了树林。怪鸟轰鸣着从他们头顶掠过，不甘心的人类继续毫无目的地向树林中扫射着。Storm至今记得Eva看向他的最后一个眼神。下一秒，一梭子弹穿透树冠，他只来得及看到Eva的身躯被 掀翻在地，鲜血溅了他一身……  
“呜嗷……哼唧！”幼崽稚嫩的叫声唤回了Storm的注意力。他们围在他身边，像是在要求他们的父亲陪他们玩耍。Storm无奈地卧下。失去伴侣让他无比悲痛 。但是狼群还依靠着他，他必须得坚强起来……  
Storm轻轻舔舐着挤在他身边的幼崽。这些小生命是狼群未来的希望。他抬头望向天空，心中祈求着一切平安。他的狼群再也经受不起任何打击了。

“嘿，Rafe。”Alexander试图引起走在前面的白狼的注意。Rafe并没有搭理他，只是继续一边低头嗅闻着什么一边前进。“Rafe！”Alexander略微提高了音量。“什么事？”奶油色的狼有些不耐烦。“呃，我只是……我是说……”Alexander显得有些局促，“我是说，呃，我需要有什么准备吗？”考虑到还需要依靠人家养活至少几个月，Alexander决定还是不要一开始就被讨厌比较好。  
Rafe忍不住啃了一下Alexander的后颈。“你就放轻松就好了，没有狼会吃了你。别把背弓得像是随时要逃跑的样子，还有，你尾巴上的毛都快要炸飞了。”“呃……我……”Alexander尴尬地发现自己的尾巴不知什么时候下意识地夹了起来。“我真是搞不懂我到底看上你哪一点才交了你这么个朋友……”Rafe的语气中充满了无奈。Alexander觉得Rafe要是有手现在一定会做出一个扶额的动作……  
“我们快到了，记住，别紧张。”Rafe盯着Alexander看了一会，转身继续向前走。“呃，好的……”Alexander咽了口口水，搜肠刮肚酝酿着一会可能会用上的开场白，迈开四肢跟上Rafe。  
狼群的聚集地并不像Alexander想象中那样杂乱无章，充斥着奇怪的气味；事实上，当眼前 的树林变得稀疏，地面上突然出现大量的狼爪印的时候，Alexander都没反应过来他们已经到了。  
整片营地（也许可以称之为营地）干净整洁地不像是有一大群狼在这里活动，空气中倒是充满了同类的味道——不算太难闻，对于现在的Alexander来说。  
“咳。”Rafe提醒了一下有点走神的Alexander。他这才发现整个狼群已经围了过来。不过说是整个狼群，和Alex想象的不同，这个狼群除了Rafe和一只看起来十分显眼的通体雪白的狼——Alexander猜测那应该就是Rafe口中的Storm——就只有两只看上去上了年纪的淡灰色公狼，和一窝缩在白狼身后探头探脑的狼崽了。不过他还没来得及疑惑狼群的数量问题，注意力就已经被吸引到Storm身上去了。不知怎的，他总感觉眼前这只白狼有些眼熟，似乎在哪里见过……Alexander迅速将无关的想法甩出脑海，因为对方已经走到了他面前。  
“呃……嗨？”纵然在脑海里演练了无数遍，但现在Alexander还是紧张地一句话也说不出来。之前好不容易想好的台词这会就像是从他脑海中蒸发了一般，留下他就这么半张着嘴愣在那里不知如何是好。‘说点什么Alex，说点什么！’Alexander在内心咆哮着。他感觉自己尾巴上的毛又要炸起来了。他拼命抑制住想要跳起来逃跑的欲望，尽量让全身的肌肉放松，让自己看起来温顺无害。雪白色的狼绕着他转了两圈，仔细嗅闻打量着他。少顷，他听到白狼发出一阵低吠，原本紧张地站在一边的两只公狼便放松下来，走到他身边，用鼻子蹭着他的身体。“？”Alexander一时没反应过来发生了什么。两只公狼仔细闻过了他身上的气味后便退到一边，继续用好奇的眼光打量着他。  
“你，过来一下。”Alexander的耳朵转动了一下，发现说话的是那只白狼。‘靠，你们都是这么喜欢发号施令的吗？’Alexander腹诽。不过这次他理智了一些，没再像刚见到Rafe时那样直接扑上去。  
Rafe仍旧是一脸看戏的表情。Alexander狠狠地瞪了某个就知道幸灾乐祸的家伙一眼，换来对方一个无辜的眼神。  
Alexander瞬间有种一拳打在棉花上的无力感。  
不过他没有多少时间胡思乱想，因为Storm向他走了过来。雪白色的狼若有所思地看了他一眼，转身走向“营地”边缘。  
‘这是什么意思？’Alexander有点发懵。“跟上。”Rafe不知何时悄悄靠了过来，在Alexander耳边小声提醒。  
……哦。单独谈话。很好，至少不会显得太傻。Alexander胡乱想着，向白狼走去，同时尽量让自己显得不那么紧张。  
“Alex。”沉默了半晌后，白狼突然开口。“呃……是？”Alexander不知道该怎么回应。他越看越觉得眼前这只白狼很眼熟了。“Rafe跟我说了你的事。”白狼好像没有注意到Alexander的紧张一般继续说下去，“很……不同寻常。”“确实有点奇幻。”Alexander有些心不在焉地回答。他绝对肯定他在哪里见过这只白狼，但是是在哪里来着……“奇幻？”Storm突然探身向前，吻尖几乎直接插进Alexander的颈窝，“我有点不知道是不是应该相信你……”Alexander愣住了。不过不是因为白狼的利齿就在他颈动脉旁边不到一英寸的地方，而是他终于想起来自己是在哪里见过眼前这只白狼了。

1993年，西伯利亚森林。  
“嘿，Alex。”一个褐色头发的俄罗斯人跟Alexander打了个招呼。“早上好，Victor。”Alexander打着哈欠回应道。Victor是一个土生土长的俄罗斯人，因为曾经在美国居住过一段时间，所以能说一口流利的英语——虽然还是有很重的口音。回国以后他就一直住在西伯利亚丛林中，靠带领一些偶尔来到俄罗斯的外国游客参观广袤的原始森林补贴生活。现在他是Alexander的向导。  
这本应该是平淡无奇的一天，对于Victor来说，带着一个充满好奇的外国人在林子里转转，看看他早已熟悉的风景。直到他听见在他身后不远处的Alexander发出一声惊呼。  
“Victor！看看这个！”Alexander大声呼喊着走在前面的向导。“怎么了？”Victor走向Alexander的位置，心想无非就是少见多怪的美国佬发现了一个熊掌印之类的……熊在这里可不是什么稀罕东西。  
“哦！”看到Alexander所指的东西后，Victor也惊讶了一下。那是一只看上去还不到一岁的小狼，通体雪白，一动不动地躺在雪地里，左前爪被一个狼夹子死死咬住。“它死了吗？”Alexander小心翼翼地问道。“应该没有。”Victor小声说，“幼狼在这种情况下都会装死来保护自己。”  
“呃，Victor，这个夹子是你的吗？”Alexander问道。“不是。我早就不打猎了。”Victor简短地回答。他并不敢贸然上前，虽然眼前这只狼远未成年，但攻击力仍然不可小觑。“可以救下他吗？”Alexander犹豫着问道，他有些不忍心看着一条生命就这样死去。Victor转过身诧异地看着Alexander。“呃，我是说……”Alexander显得有些尴尬。“如果你坚持。”Victor耸耸肩，小心翼翼的用随身携带的用来防身的麻醉针将陷阱里的幼狼麻醉。雪白的幼狼只是惊跳了一下，很快便失去了知觉。  
“看上去没受什么伤，走运的小家伙。”Victor用力把夹住幼狼爪子的铁夹掰开，评估到。Alexander将小狼抱起来，忍不住轻轻抚摸着小狼白色的背毛。昏迷着的幼狼软软地趴在Alexander怀里，手感意外地柔顺，完全没有想象中那样扎手。“我想养他。”Alexander抬头对他的向导说。“……”Victor瞪着Alexander，一副看见了外星人的表情。

“Storm……你给自己起的？”Alexander看着眼前的白狼，喃喃道。“很好听的名字。”他从没想到有一天还会见到自己救助过的那只幼狼，而且是以这种方式。雪白的狼颤了一下。记忆中抚育过他的那个人类跟眼前的灰狼重叠。“Alex？”Storm稍微退后了一点，打量着他的恩人，“但是，怎么……？”“我也不知道。”Alexander低下头看着自己的爪子，“我本来应该已经死了。但是一睁眼却发现自己变成了现在这副模样。”  
“我甚至都没能跟你说声谢谢。”Storm低声说。“呃……”Alexander看了看在Storm身后好奇地看着他们交流的狼群，有点不确定应该怎么接话。“你还记得我？”他突然冒出这么一句无厘头的话。“怎么可能不记得。”Storm有些纠结地看着Alexander，“你救了我的命，我永远不会忘记。”“但你是怎么认出来的？我是说，”Alexander比划了一下自己的身体，“我甚至都不再是人类了。”  
Storm晃了晃耳朵， “我之前在那只“巨鸟”里发现了你的尸体，和一只睡在人类旁边的灰狼。当时我只是好奇这只狼为何如此与众不同，但是当后来Rafe告诉我你的经历后，我就对那只灰狼的身份有了一个大概的猜测。”Alexander楞了两秒才明白Storm所谓的“巨鸟”指的是那架坠毁的飞机，那也就是说……“你那时候就注意到我了？”Alexander突然反应过来， “可我什么也没发现……”Storm笑了。“作为一只狼你还有很多东西要学，Alex。”  
Storm正想再说什么，却被一阵叽叽喳喳的声音打断了。几只胆大的幼狼迈着还未发育成熟的四肢凑到Alexander身边，似乎对这位陌生的叔叔充满好奇。“这是……？”Alexander看向Storm。“我的幼崽。”Storm舔了舔其中一只灰褐色毛发的小狼，“而且他们似乎很喜欢你。”他补充道。  
“对了，有一件事我一直很想问，”Alexander压低声音，确保不会被此时正背对着他们和幼崽玩着一截树枝的Rafe听到，“Rafe当时为什么会那么突然地出现？为什么他会那么在意我是不是要离开？”Storm回头看了一眼奶油色的狼。 “他去观察你一开始确实是我的意思。”他低声说，“你现在的……身体，是你坠落在大湖边的那天晚上误入领地的一个入侵者。”“那为什么他没有立即把我赶走，或者其他的什么？”Alexander追问。“我说过，我确实对一只不怕人的狼很好奇。”Storm眨了眨眼，“但是和你成为朋友是他自己的决定。”“但是，为什么？”Alexander还是不解，“为什么他会那么在意一只只认识了几天的狼？”  
Storm沉默了半晌。“Rafe是我的亲兄弟。”他沉声解释道，“我和他一起出生在更北边的森林里。那一年发生了雪灾，我和他是那一窝幼狼里唯一活下来的，因此我们的关系非常好。”他顿了顿，“但是后来我和狼群走散了，踩到了陷阱。”白狼看着Alexander，“你把我送走后，我重新遇到了Rafe。 在那之前我从没见过他那样激动过。好像自从我和他走散以后，他就变得再也不肯放弃任何一个他认定的朋友了，哪怕只认识了几个白天。”  
“……”Alexander越过Storm的头顶看着仍旧在玩树枝的Rafe，心情变得有些复杂。“那他为什么会认定我是朋友？我是说，我毕竟是个‘入侵者’。”他斟酌着问。“他有自己的一套标准。”Storm动了动耳朵，“我也不是很理解，也从不过问，但他从来没有认错过。”  
“ 可以给我讲一讲我把你送走之后你的故事吗？”Alexander突然问道，拱了拱一只试图爬到他背上的狼崽。“那之后的故事有点长。”Storm蹭了一下Alexander的脸，“我之后再说给你听，好吗？”“……好吧。”Alexander的耳朵晃动了一下。“呃，那个……”Alexander突然想起了什么，不过说到一半又停下了。这种事情实在是太尴尬了……“什么？”Storm有些好奇地看着对方欲言又止的古怪表情，不知道眼前的灰狼想表达什么。“我是说，那个，你知道我这样才不到两个月，呃……”Alexander努力表达自己的意思。“噗。”Storm突然明白对方想说什么了，“关于如何做一只狼，我会慢慢教你。”他舔了舔灰狼的耳朵，“别担心。”“哦……”被猜中心思的Alexander就像是被抓住做坏事的小孩一样尴尬地别过脸去。


End file.
